Don't Us Girls Just Love That!
by BuildMeUpButtercup-x
Summary: . "Choose life... But why would I want to do a thing like that? I chose not to choose life. I chose somethin' else. And the reasons? There are no reasons". ONESHOT. heavily inspired by a scene from the movie Trainspotting.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, or Trainspotting**

* * *

Loud music pumped through the air in the miniscule club. It wasn't normally a place he liked to frequent but it had been a request from his best friend, Jack. Sawyer ordered another whiskey and downed it in one go, it felt so good to be free.

"Hey man, don't look so... sad. You're free, y'know" the brunette smirked and patted him on the back. Sawyer's face tightened and he smiled, two deep dimples showing through his five o'clock shadow. His next drink was placed in front of him and he downed it in one gulp and followed Jack through the crowds of people and onto the dance floor.

As the night wore on and Sawyer found himself alone, Jack had a young blond wrapped around him like a blanket, clearly he was forgotten about. Sawyer went back up to the bar and ordered another drink. He could sense a small brunette eyeing him from her position at the opposite end of the bar, which caused him to smirk.

Her smile widened and she walked over to him, when he tipped his head at her. She was hot, moss green eyes outlined with jet black eyeliner, some sort of shiny shade of pink on her lips. Prison had robbed him of his sex drive, and it was coming back with a vengeance.

Sawyer's gaze raked over her body, the dress she was wearing could be considered indecent... but he didn't mind. "Hey" she gave him her best smile. Sawyer smirked right back at her "Hey yeh'self" he paused and took a swig of the beer he had just ordered "What's yeh' name sweetcheeks?"

The brunette smiled and took a sip of the last of her cocktail before replying "S'Kate... and what might be yours?" Sawyer nodded and took a hold of her hand that she had extended "Sawyer, nice ta meet ya" he gave her his best dimpled smile and placed a kiss on the top of her hand.

Kate giggled "Nice to meet you too..." their eyes connected and she leaned closer and purred in his ear "Wanna buy me a drink?" Sawyer turned his head and murmured back "Sure thing sweetcheeks" he kissed her on the side of her neck before facing the bartender and ordering another round.

Kate flushed; he certainly knew how to press a girl's buttons. She bit her lip as he handed her a drink, and then followed him over to one of the booths after he asked her if she wanted things to become more private. She felt nervous, but in a good way. The guy was hot and kept making her shiver with excitement.

Kate slid into the booth and turned her body at an angle where when she crossed over legs, they brushed up against his. Sawyer made sure that she knew what was on his mind, smouldering looks and brushing up against her was going to work to his advantage. They both drank away and got closer to each other as the conversation became more personalised.

Sawyer was beginning to ache, Kate was rubbing up against him sensually and it had been almost two years since he last had sex with a woman... he needed things to speed along. His hand slid up her thigh and he cupped her ass as his mouth descended on hers. He felt her hesitate briefly before relaxing and kissing him back.

Kate relaxed into the kiss and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue ran over her lip causing her to moan, allowing him access inside. He was a rather good kisser; she could tell that before she spoke to him, he just had an air about him that exuded sexual confidence.

His grip tightened on her ass, pulling her even closer towards him, she could tell he wanted her and she couldn't wait till she got him alone. Kate pulled out of the kiss and panted; his mouth attached itself onto her neck and trailed hot kisses all over. "Sawyer... I have to go" she felt him stiffen but he continued to kiss her neck.

"What?" his voice was rougher than before. She smirked at him and leaned towards his ear "I have to go..." Kate cocked her eyebrow at him and slid out of the booth, smoothing her dress over. He sat back and contemplated for a moment, before sliding out and catching up with her at the entrance.

She hailed a cab and got inside, Sawyer stared at her from the kerb, wondering why they hadn't left yet. Kate cocked her eyebrow and shouted "Well?" Sawyer laughed to himself and nodded his head; he jogged over to the cab and practically jumped inside.

Kate slid over to him as soon as the door was shut and kissed him roughly, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. Sawyer's arms came around her and pulled her flush against his body, his free hand wandering to the hem of her dress and sliding upwards.

He stroked her through her panties as his tongue drove into her mouth again, maybe missing out on sex for the past while was worth it, he couldn't wait to get between her legs and make her scream. This was killing them both, they needed to stop and find somewhere quickly.

The cab slowed down and came to a halt, Sawyer sighed with relief and got out whilst Kate paid the fare. He pursed his lips together with curiosity; he was standing outside a medium sized house with a white picket fence and all, but not having time to dwell on the thought as Kate pulled on his arm and ran up the front steps.

They entered the silent house and Kate relocked the door again, "Nice place ya got here" he turned to face her but was caught off when she kissed him and pulled him towards the stairs "Shut up" Kate whispered, then smirked.

He laughed and he worked his way up the stairs heavily, Kate cocked her eyebrow at him and sighed "Shhh! Quiet" he shrugged and lightened his steps and they crept towards the end of the hall. Kate pushed open a door silently and led him inside.

His gaze travelled around the room, it was plainly decorated but had Andy Warhol style pop art on the wall, of a younger looking Kate. Sawyer looked back towards her; she cocked her eyebrow and threw something on the bed.

He eyed the foil packet and smirked. Kate walked over to him silently and kissed his mouth lightly, her fingers working on his shirt.

He shouldered off his shirt and hooked his arms around her waist and he dumped her on the bed, his body covering hers almost immediately. His tongue dove into her mouth again, his hand going underneath her dress and pulling down her panties the best he could, as his weight was mostly on her.

Sawyer's mouth left hers and went straight for her neck, biting and licking his way down to her throat. Kate's hands went for his belt, pulling it loose and pulling his zip down, his jeans quickly discarded on the floor. Sawyer kneeled back as Kate sat up, her hand inside his boxers stroking his shaft.

He stifled a groan and his hands gripped onto the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head. Kate smirked at him as his eyes darkened, gazing over her naked body. She tore open the foil packet as he discarded his boxers on top of his jeans and she ran the rubber over him and pushed him onto his back.

Kate placed her knees either side of his waist and sank down on him, both their eyes flickering shut. She gently built up her speed, his hands on her waist assisting her. Sawyer groaned loudly but was muffled as Kate's mouth covered his, her tongue pushing against his.

Sawyer thrust upwards, his hands went off in different directions, one palming her breast, the other rubbing over her core. He could feel she was close; her skin was shining from the sweat in the night light that flooded into the room and he could feel the pulsing of her orgasm as she bit his shoulder, inhibiting her scream.

He gripped onto her hips and thrust up faster and faster before groaning as he released. They both panted loudly, still joined together, not making an attempt to move. He was so glad that he followed her, fucking her made up for the past year and a half he'd been without.

Several minutes later Kate got up from him and found a large t-shirt on the floor, covering herself with it. Sawyer cocked his eyebrow at her; she was picking up his clothes and balling them up. He got up and followed her to her door, wondering what in the hell she was doing.

"You can't stay in here..." she pushed him out of her room and he grabbed her wrist "What?!" she smirked and pushed his clothes to his chest, whispering comically "You can't stay in my room... there's a spare room over there, sleep there if you want"

She shut the door quietly in his face before he could reply. Sawyer sighed and pulled the rubber off; he gripped onto his clothes and pushed open the door to the room she had indicated. He threw the rubber into the waste bin beside the door and pulled on his boxers.

Sawyer slid into the bed and closed his eyes, wondering what in the hell that was all about.

* * *

He groaned and ran his hand over his face; the beginnings of a slight hangover appeared to be coming. It took him a moment to realise where he was... he was still in the guest room at Kate's. The faint sound of a shower and people talking made him throw his clothes back on and climb down the stairs slowly.

He entered the kitchen hesitantly and smiled at the couple sitting at the breakfast table; they looked around their thirties and were still dressed in nightwear. "You must be Katie's friend then?" the man said smiling. Sawyer nodded carefully "Mmm... friend of a friend technically"

The blond woman smiled sweetly "Want some breakfast?" she nodded to one of the spare seats and took a sip of her tea. Sawyer smiled greatly, he was starving "Yeah, thanks" he sat down and shovelled some toast, bacon and eggs onto his plate.

He ate away at the food and downed some of the coffee that the man had given him "You Kate's room mates or sumthin?" the couple laughed and shook their heads but before they could the door opened and he heard Kate say Good Morning.

The blond beside him smiled and said "Mornin' Katie" Sawyer's smile faded when he looked up at her, she looked completely different from last night. Her hair was tied back, no eyeliner, no lip gloss... she looked as if she was fifteen or something. And that scared the shit out of him.

"Well I better get going... Sawyer, you coming with?" she smiled sweetly at him and he nodded, following her outside. They walked in silence for ten minutes, Sawyer couldn't take this much longer, he grabbed onto her arm and spun her around.

Kate smiled sweetly at him and tried to lace her hand with his to annoy him, but he drew his hand backwards, shaking his head. "What? You done more than holding hands last night" Sawyer glared at her "Yeh well that was illegal... I could get thrown in jail" he omitted the _again_, glaring at her instead.

Kate laughed "Calm down... I'm eighteen in three days Sawyer... how old are you anyways?" he ran his hands over his hair and said "Twenty-two" then began to walk off, but stopped in his tracks once she called his name "If you leave, and never speak to me again... I'll call the cops"

He spun around and walked back up to her, keeping his voice low "What do you want from me?" Kate licked her bottom lip and smiled "Nothing... I just want to see you again... I might just get to know the inner you: witty, adventurous, passionate, loving, and loyal? A little bit crazy, a little bit bad. But hey - don't us girls just love that?"

Sawyer sighed, he had a good time last night too, but she was jailbait for Christ sake. Kate continued to smile at him deviously but deciding to give him a break, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek "See you soon" Sawyers eyes followed her as she walked off down the path and turned into the gates at the school.

Why did he always go for the ones that caused most trouble? Sawyer ran his hands over his hair again and walked off; he didn't want to go to jail... so it seemed he would be seeing that manipulating teen some time soon.

* * *

**Tell me what ya think. x**


End file.
